


Speedster Dating

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Peter Maximoff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A day out with your speedster boyfriend.





	Speedster Dating

“Want a drink?”

“Su-”

“Here”, he said before you finished answering, a cup of hot chocolate in his outstretched hand, feet a few inches from they were a second ago.

Letting out an amused sigh, you took the cup gratefully.

“You know-we can just walk to the coffee shop next time. Wait in line? Like everyone else does?”

“Yea-but where’s the fun in that?” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

You shook your head, taking a sip and humming appreciatively, the hot chocolate warming your body in the winter chill.

“Where are we going?” you asked, walking alongside Peter as he led you down the street, soft snow crunching beneath your feet, the air clouded by your breath.

“Movie? Lunch? Sex? You choose”.

You snorted, smacking his chest lightly.

“We both know you’d lose your mind before that happened”, you laughed. “But…movie first. Then lunch”, you decided, crossing the road to the movie theatre.

“We totally should’ve watched something else”, Peter groaned.

“You chose it”, you pointed out, shocked that you’d sat through the worst movie of all time without falling asleep.

You walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand with Peter, not missing the looks many people were giving the two gay boys holding hands.

But you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

Peter was the first boyfriend you’d ever had. And there was already a part of your existence you were keeping hidden from the world.

Your sexuality wouldn’t be another.

So, you snuggled even closer into Peter, his arm wrapping around you, the cold bite of winter fought by his warmth.

“Wanna come back to mine?” he questioned, to which you nodded in response, walking the journey, Peter moaning continuously at your objections of using his powers at this time of day.

“Yes, yes, YES!”

“No, no, NO!”

Peter jumped off the couch as you sprang with joy, a triumphant laugh filling the basement along with his groans.

“HA! I told you I’d beat you. I’m a pro, Peter”, you sang arrogantly. “I’ve been playing this for years-and it doesn’t matter how fast your hands can go, there’s only one real master, and that’s me”.

He rolled his eyes before zooming forward, your body falling back onto the couch without warning, the breath leaving you, finding Peter hovering over you.

You reached up, fingers carding through his hair, pushing the strands back, letting you get a good look at his face.

“You’re adorable”, you winked, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips, when you saw the clock on the wall. “Shit! You gotta get me home”.

You pushed Peter back, missing the disappointment on his face as you grabbed your bag, shrugging your coat on and slipping your shoes on.

“Let’s go!” you rushed, taking Peter’s hand.

Your body lurched forward, the world nothing but a blur, before you found yourself stood in front of the mansion doors.

Clasping Peter’s shoulder, you swallowed thickly, regaining your senses and fighting the urge to vomit.

“You seriously need to find a way to make that not gross”, you murmured, breathing in deep and letting out a sharp breath. “So, you gonna come by tomorrow?” you asked, eager to spend more time with Peter.

But before he could answer, a voice sounded through both your minds.

_“You’re late, y/n”._

_“And you’re reading my mind, Charles”,_ you thought back.

His chuckle echoed in your minds, Peter winking you goodbye and waiting for you to lock the door before turning around.

But just as he was about to zoom back home, Charles’ voice once again rang in his head.

_“In case you’ve forgotten-I can read your mind, Peter. And the next time he’s walking away from you, keep your eyes to yourself”, _Charles warned sternly.

Peter smirked to himself, mentally flipping Charles off, before the speedster left the grounds and found himself back home, eagerly anticipating your next date.


End file.
